


White Knight

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gift, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Secret Santa, spicy fem/fem goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after they've been lovers for some time, Forte still unwittingly turns Frey on with her oblivious innocence. Frey has no trouble seducing her lady knight, but once in the thick of it, Forte gives as good as she gets and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spicy secret santa gift for [RuneFactory4Imagines](http://runefactory4imagines.tumblr.com/) for the RF secret santa event this year hosted by [Fyeahrunefactory](http://fyeahrunefactory.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Among their possible requests was a sexy scenario involving Frey/Forte where one person unwittingly turns on the other. I hope this lives up to your hopes, my friend! Merry Christmas, and have a spicy new year ;D

'Damn her but she has no idea what she does to me.'

The thought turned over in Frey's mind a dozen times a day; every time Forte saluted with a fist banged to her breastplate over her heart, that bold look of total conviction in her lapis eyes, every time she allowed herself a smile, bright and innocent of guile, and every time she unbuckled her sword belt or removed even so much as the iron band of her hairpiece. Of course Forte bore it no mind but the transformation from knight to civilian held a significance her earthmate girlfriend treasured. Beneath the shining steel of her armor the indomitable lady knight of Selphia was a woman. _Her_ woman.

Frey smiled at the recurring thought as Forte came in from her patrol, stripped off the leather band of the sword belt and scabbard, and set it on the weapon rack, empty. She turned to Frey and held out her fist closed around the broken hilt of a claymore.

"That point-eared slacker is at it again." Forte growled. "Look at this! It breaks the same way every time. I _know_ he's doing this on purpose! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Actually," Frey interrupted with a smirk from where she sat on her queen-sized bed in her light blue sleeping gown sorting letters from the capital, "I think I'll start paying him to do it more often. The more time you're spending waiting on a replacement, the more I'll get to see you."

"Hmph" Forte growled, not yet relinquishing her anger at her foster father, "You shouldn't encourage him, even for a worthy aim." This last she mumbled, turning away so Frey could not see the pink in her cheeks. But the princess knew it anyway. Not that Frey was an expert at subterfuge or anything, but if there was a more transparent person in all of Norad, it was Forte. A smile stretched Frey's mouth as she watched Forte's back, the lady knight unbuckling her pauldrons, cape, and gauntlets. Frey's eyes fluttered half-closed and she bit her lip as Forte stripped out of her armor mechanically, muscle memory driving her so that there was no question of her intentionally putting on a show for her girlfriend.

That innocence drove wild horses charging through her blood as Frey watched from the bed. Everyone always had the advantage of her, the innocent princess with no past and no knowledge of such things. It was a persona they foisted on her because of the demur femininity of her person, her high pitched voice, large green eyes with long eyelashes, and dainty hands and feet. But, there was one person she always had a leg up on, as it were. Excruciatingly bashful when it came to love, sex, or anything even approaching such topics, Forte was incapable of seduction. And this ironically drove Frey into a fever by Forte's sheer obliviousness in moments such as these.

Frey shifted silently to the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving Forte as the knight stepped out of her iron boots and removed her greaves, faulds, and finally the breastplate. Each piece she set carefully on the armor frame, like some bare-bones dress form of wood and iron in the corner of the room. Then Forte automatically switched to peeling off the close-fitting tunic and pants worn beneath her half-plate armor, revealing bit by bit the milk-white skin nearly always covered by the full-body uniform of the dragon knight. Frey shivered, a bloom of tingling heat running through her, beginning in her groin at the sight. The princess bit down harder on her lower lip and slid silently off the bed to her feet, eyes never leaving Forte's back as the lady knight began to unbind her chest.

Yes, beneath all the obscuration of armor and protocol and duty, Forte was a woman, curvacious, voluptuous, soft and supple as any goddess image carved in the cold white of marble. But, she was anything but cold...

Giddy anticipation shot up her spine, bubbling in a giggle held back behind her tongue as Frey approached her lover and slid her hands around the hourglass waist of the woman, delighting in the shudder of surprise and the gasp that escaped Forte's lips. Frey's body thrummed with heat again and she grinned mischievously.

It did not matter how many times this scene played out. Forte was always responded as a virgin, wordlessly pleading with a bewildered, timid expression amidst all her flushed pink skin. No matter how many times the princess seduced her knight, Forte could not be anything but blushing innocence until her desire was granted to its very culmination before she transformed into the lust-drunk lover who would not rest until Frey was panting exhausted pleas for rest. And the princess _loved_ it.

Forte turned to her, looking down from her loftier height with dilated eyes, her brow half-raised in silent questioning, her alabaster skin already trending scarlet in her face, and hands. Frey smirked as she let her eyes travel visibly down Forte's body, lingering on her generous breasts and the simple white panties the princess had given her not one week hence, more delicate and feminine than the lady knight was accustomed to, but _oh_ they suited her _perfectly,_ hugging the curve of her hips and teasing Frey's imagination with semitransparent lace; her own white knight, lovely and beautiful and only hers... Frey's green eyes snapped back up to Forte's blue ones and the smirk tugged her mouth further as she delicately grasped Forte's hands and began walking backwards, leading her lover to bed.

When she felt her bare feet on the rug beside the bed, Frey led the pair of them in a slow rotation with her steps, positioning Forte before the bed and moving in until her knight had no choice but to recline backward onto the sheets. Forte's golden hair fanned out like a mantle of sunlight around her head and shoulders. Frey smiled down at this picture of her that only she was privileged to see. She climbed into the bed, half-straddling her woman and leaning in close to whisper in her ear: "I love you, Forte."

"L-love you, too." Forte replied hoarsely. Frey grinned again and kissed her perfect lips, warmth and desire flooding into her at the contact. Forte delicately returned the kiss with an air of waiting. Frey re-positioned herself more overtop her lover and caressed her cheek and neck as she kissed her again, more firmly this time. She reveled in the warmth of her as she pressed herself against Forte's bare chest, the delicious softness of her displacing in the way only a woman's body can at the press of another against her. She traced her hand down Forte's collarbone with a delicate touch, fingertips trailing ever so slightly over her right right breast until her pink nipple hardened into a perky point beneath Frey's index finger. Forte shivered, Frey grinned against her mouth.

She traced a circle or two around her nipple before letting her hand follow the s curve of her waist and hip and thigh, noting with delight the gooseflesh that followed in the wake of her teasing touch. Forte's breath had grown shallower and her eyes were nearly closed already. Frey knew that look when she saw it. Forte was _hungry_ , though she'd never have admitted it aloud.

Frey kissed her lips again and again, slipping her fingers beneath the strap of Forte's panties and dragging fingertips delicately through the curly hair of her groin. She gasped into Frey's mouth and her body tensed in anticipation. Frey shifted lower on the bed, kissing her way down Forte's neck as she teased the lips of her flower with a torturously soft touch. Her mouth noted the thrum and heat of desire in her lover as she made her way down to her left breast and teased the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Forte tilted her head back and whined behind tightly closed lips. Her own anticipation finally bubbling over, Frey sealed her mouth over Forte's left nipple, sucking and licking at it with fevered energy just as her fingers slid between her labia and traced over her pussy, instantly slicked by her wetness.

Forte whined again, then gasped as Frey slid her finger inside her, smiling around the nipple she delicately rolled between her teeth. Timid, stuttering and speechless at the mere mention of sex, Forte burned hot and quick in the princess' hands, outing her inner desire for the pleasure of a lover's touch despite her bashful approach to the subject. It was the same every time, and every time it felt unmistakably to Frey like one thing: victory.

The princess continued lavishing Forte's nipples with her lips and tongue even as she pushed two fingers now into her pussy, curling them inside her to tease her g-spot while pressing the pads of her palms against her front to rub indirectly at her clit. Forte arched and whimpered aloud, losing herself by degrees as Frey moved faster and faster. The lady knight's hips began to buck against the rhythm of Frey's hand, the sounds coming from her grew shrill and choked down to tiny squeaks of burning desire, close enough to climax to bring on a madness of hunger for completion. The sounds spurred Frey to even more fervent energy, the muscles of her neck, arm, and back burning as she moved faster and faster.

Suddenly, Forte twitched violently as a spasm went through her, arching her back and stretching her mouth open in a gasping cry of ecstasy. Her pussy tightened around Frey's fingers in rhythmic pulses of white-hot pleasure and a gush of hot liquid lust squirted against her palm as Frey gripped her lover hard by her sex while she rode out her orgasm. Frey watched Forte writhe in burning pleasure, unblinking and enchanted by the sight of her woman unraveling in lustful rapture, a sight no man or other woman would be privileged with as long as she held the keys to her heart. Her fascination was interrupted, however, when Forte turned on her with an amorous growl, rolling Frey onto her back and mounting her with fire in her blazing blue eyes.

The first time Forte had changed midway through a steamy exchange of sexual fervor it had surprised and startled Frey, right up until her lover's mouth found her pussy, then her eyes had rolled back and closed as her voice burst from her in plaintive desirous cries of pleasure. Now, she grinned wickedly up at Forte's flushed face, her dilated blue eyes locked on Frey's green ones as the taller woman ground her pelvis against her smaller lover's.

Forte vacillated between pressing rhythmically against Frey and tearing off her sleeping gown, tumbling in an overexcited tangle of limbs as they negotiated one another out of their remaining clothes, mouths clashing together in hot, panting kisses as their mutual fire escalated to new levels of intensity. They yelped out a duet of lusty cries as they ground one another to climax and then, far from slowing down, Forte seized Frey's legs beneath her knees and folded them back against the bed, bending her neck until her mouth plunged against the princess' sex and blinded her with pleasure at the feverish attentions of her lips and tongue on her pussy. Forte's strong arms pressed her down with delicious pressure. Frey's fingers tangled in forte's long hair. And the princess of Selphia lost herself completely as her knight lavished her body in red-hot molten lust, mercilessly driving her over the edge with her mouth, then her fingers, then her body. She gave no quarter, spurring her further and further until Frey's voice was no more than a confused babble of whimpers, mewling, moans, and shrieks of confused ecstasy.

Frey cried out again and again, forced into the blind whiteness of orgasm over and over, banishing thought in favor of touch and sound and surrender to the fever of lust. She was a prisoner to the torture of pleasure she could not reel in, and the loss of control, stolen away by her lover's lips and tongue and fingertips, was _decadent_. She lost count of how many times her pleasure spiked into orgasm until her whole body was drenched in sweat and trembling violently with overstimulation and fatigue.

"F-forte!" She pleaded, her voice weak and insubstantial after so much misuse. Forte climbed onto her again, pulling her against her, sex to sex and smirking down at her lover with victorious pride.

"Do you concede?" She asked, half-breathless as she wiped her mouth with her wrist. Beneath her Frey nodded, lying limply on her back and panting her way back from breathless oblivion as she shivered and tensed, still recovering from the most recent orgasm which tightened within her repeatedly. Forte made a satisfied sound and lay back in the bed, sighing contentedly and pulling her exhausted, limp princess against her side. Frey laughed breathlessly, tickled as always by the secret side of Forte only she knew.

The princess and her knight drifted into exhausted slumber, happy in the knowledge that they were for one another something no one else could be.


End file.
